


Definitely

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco just cannot stop staring at Harry's arse. Harry decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely

The clock was being slow. As it always did when Harry had a detention. To make it worse, it was a detention with Filch – the worst kind that there was. And just to top it all off, the detention was with Draco Malfoy.

The two of them were scrubbing the floors of the Astronomy Tower. They had been at it for about an hour and a half, and Harry's arms were aching like crazy. He couldn't remember ever having a detention so bad.

Filch had popped downstairs to make himself some food, leaving the boys alone.

"Potter, get your arse out of my face," Draco said.

"No, get your face out of my arse."

Draco scoffed. "That's disgusting."

"It's not my fault you like it so much that you positioned yourself right behind it," Harry replied, scrubbing away at a particularly dirty piece of floor.

"I don't like your arse, Potter," Draco retorted.

Harry sniggered and glanced back. To his surprise, Draco _was_ staring at it with a face redder than he'd have thought possible.

Harry turned around. Draco cleared his throat and glanced up into Harry's eyes.

It surprised Harry immensely when he felt his heart speed up in his chest when Draco's eyes met his.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" he asked uncertainly.

"Nothing," Draco replied, keeping his eyes focused on Harry's. They stayed like that for a good thirty seconds before Harry awkwardly coughed.

"So," he said.

"Are your eyes really that colour?" Draco asked. Harry was surprised by the genuine curiosity in Draco's voice. It wasn't laced with the usual nastiness.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Oh," Draco said.

"Why?"

"They're... uh. Very green," Draco said awkwardly, glancing away.

Harry was not sure why he did what he did, but he felt the sudden urge to press his lips to Draco's. Draco didn't fight it. He kissed back passionately, moving his hands up to tangle in Harry's messy black hair. Harry didn't know why it felt so good, or why he was doing it in the first place – all he knew was that he didn't want to stop.

The tingling sensation running through him at the feel of Draco's tongue against his was a feeling like no other; it was electric. It felt like there was something invisible connecting the two of them together.

Harry put his arms around Draco's neck and he felt the other boy shudder when their skin made contact.

A door slammed downstairs alerting them that they had about forty seconds until Filch would be standing over them.

This broke them apart, though they didn't want to.

They stared at each other in a dazed silence following the kiss.

Finally, Draco spoke. "Nobody can know."

"Definitely not."

"Good," Draco replied.

"Will there be a next time?" Harry asked.

"Definitely. Will there be a time after that?"

Harry smiled. "Definitely."

And they both knew that they had definitely discovered something exciting and special, and they definitely weren't ready to stop any time soon.


End file.
